Mellow Summertime
by sammix
Summary: It's summertime. Sasuke goes off into a forest nearby Konoha and hears a beautiful mellow voice. Eventually, he finds out who's singing that song. Will it turn out to be a happilyeverafter ending or a tragic one? SasuNaru, slight NaruSaku at first.
1. Chapter 1: The Song

**A/N: **Whew! Just finished Curiosity's Child and here I am again, writing a new one… and I told them that I'll be busy with my studies… my dad told me to make a schedule… so I made one, leaving me with 1 hour of free-time. Well, at least I have free-time despite of my "hectic" schedule. Haha! This is my second fic and I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… (goes onto the corner, sits down, and cries quietly)

-----

**Chapter 1:** The Song

It's a cool summer night—the dark sky clear with the moon and the stars shining brightly, fireflies roaming around the swamps, crickets chirping smoothly, and the trees in their evergreen colors. There sat on one of the tree-branches of the forest near Konoha a certain cold, quiet, raven-haired boy. He was somewhat trying to doze off while maintaining his balance.

_No noise, no rabid fangirls, and no Itachi annoying me… How can it get any better than this?_

He was finally entering the dreamland paradise when he heard a soft, low, mellow voice.

_Beguile me with your sweetest kiss_

_Making me enter divine bliss_

_Entice the inner me_

_To love you continually_

It made the said raven-haired boy to snap his eyes open. The singing stopped. He scanned the area for anyone who sang the song.

All there was left was the sound of the crickets chirping and of the cool summer breeze rustling the trees—no more of the soothing song.

_Who was that…?_

-----

Whew! Hot, hot, hot summer morning! It's time for the booming complaints of the loud-mouth Naruto! As usual, Kakashi is late again.

"It's so hot!! The heat drains my energy!!" Naruto complained for the gazillionth time.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Would you mind going out with me?" Sakura asked in her yet overly-sweet voice.

"…" Sasuke was deep in thought.

"Let's eat some ramen and come back when the late-comer's back! I'm really hungry! And besides--" He kept on ranting and ranting.

"Sasuke-kun, please?" She asked again, trying to ignore the irritating "background music."

"C'mon! I mean, it's really hot today and--"

"Could you please shut up for a moment?!" She snapped.

"Ah… okay, Sakura-chan!" He grinned.

"As I was saying, Sasuke-kun, why don't you go out with me? I mean, I'm gonna treat you out for lunch today!"

"Sakura-chan, why not go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not talking to you!" Sakura hissed.

"Yo!" At last, the late-as-usual jounin arrived.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura cried in unison.

"Ah… yes… it's because I saw a beautiful mermaid by my house and she needs to get back to the ocean. I cannot leave such a--"

"Liar!" They accused again in perfect harmony.

_Hm… The one that sang that song last night… It couldn't possibly be Sakura because she's a girl and the voice is a man's. Kakashi? No… With that mask of his, I doubt that he can sing like that… That leaves me to Naruto… Hm…_

"What are you staring at, teme?!" Naruto yelled.

_No… it's pretty impossible with that ear-shattering voice of his… Wait, why am I limiting myself to this team? It could be Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, or whoever male ninja._

"Shut up, dobe." He replied monotonously.

"What!! You're so weird, teme!"

"Naruto! Stop calling Sasuke teme!" Sakura yelled.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

"What's today's mission?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"Oh, yeah, Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Today's mission is… nothing! We'll have pure practice today!" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Oh, alright! I might as well practice than to have a D-class mission of finding a lost cat or something." Naruto said as he folded his arms into the air and putting his hands behind his head. He started staring on Sakura's ass.

Sakura noticed the eyes fixed on her ass and punched straight across Naruto's face. "Stop staring at my ass, you pervert!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan… you don't have to be mean… I was just wondering what the stain on your skirt is." He whined as he caressed his hurt cheek.

"Hm? What stain?" She searched for the said stain on her _white_ skirt, and when she found it, her face turned red as a tomato.

She told hastily to Kakashi that she'll skip training for today before dashing towards her house.

"Huh…? What's up with her and that stain on her skirt, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, oblivious of the uber embarrassment Sakura felt.

"Oh, the wonders of innocence…" Kakashi grinned.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Nature." Kakashi answered.

"Nature? You mean she pooped on her skirt?"

"Oh, Naruto… I can't believe you're so innocent…" He chuckled.

"Huh…… Sasuke-teme, do you know what he's talking about?" Naruto turned his question to the raven-haired boy, but Sasuke just gave him a "don't-look-at-me-'cuz-I-won't-answer-you-anyway" look.

"So, that leaves you and Sasuke to train." Kakashi said.

"Oh, okay… But Sakura-chan's--"

"C'mon, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, teme!"

"Are you comin' or not?"

"Of course I'm coming!"

-----

It sounded throughout the training grounds—the shurikens and kunai clashing, feet thumping against the dust, and the panting of two ninjas. And the smell, oh, the smell! The smell of fresh sweat will intoxicate your senses!

"I'll beat you into a pulp, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"You think so, dobe?" Sasuke mocked.

"Yes, I will." He said as he pushed harder onto the kunai he's battling against Sasuke's.

The kunai were banished as the two rolled along the earth, pinning one down as the other went up. Well, as always, Sasuke was the one pinning Naruto down.

"Oh, my gosh! Isn't that a giant tomato?!" Naruto faked a shock.

"Where?" Sasuke abruptly turned his head to search for the tomato Naruto was talking about. Naruto took the opportunity to roll over and be the one pinning Sasuke down.

"Haha, I didn't know that I can fool you that easily, teme!" Naruto mocked.

"Dobe."

The mocking face of Naruto suddenly vanished. He leaned closer to Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke could feel the blood rushing up unto his cheeks. His heart started beating faster as his regular breathing turned to fast irregular ones.

"N-Naruto… W-What are you…" He stuttered as Naruto leaned even closer. Their faces were merely inches apart now. He could feel the warm breath of Naruto against his chin that ventured down to his neck. He was now officially turning red. "…H-Hey…"

"Teme, is that a zit on your nose?" Oh yes, Naruto was staring intently at the pimple centered on the Uchiha's perfect nose.

"What!" Sasuke pushed Naruto into the air and stood up, covering his nose with his hand.

Naruto fell down unto the ground face-first. When he got up, he made a straight face, trying not to burst into laughter. To no avail, he started rolling on the ground, laughing and clutching onto his stomach. "Hahahahahahahaha!! Sasuke has a zit on his nose and it's so damn big!!"

"Shut up, dobe! I haven't enough sleep last night! And besides, it's none of your business!"

"Haha, alright it's not of my-haha-business, hahahahahah!" Naruto was already producing tears on his eyes due to the extreme laughter.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said turning his back to Naruto, trying to hide his blush.

"C'mon, Sasuke, it's part of puberty you now. There's nothing to be shy about; even I have my share of pimples… but yours is really funny! I mean, on the peak of your nose? Hahaha!!!"

"…"

"Anyway, why don't we continue sparring?"

"Nah, I've lost my interest in sparring for today…" He said as he left.

"Sasuke, you've got to be kidding! I mean, you? Not sparring for an over-sized red pimple on the very center of your nose? C'mon!"

Sasuke twitched his eyebrow from what he heard. "I'm going home."

"Sheesh… well, alright! If that's what you want!" He said, walking off onto the opposite direction Sasuke's headed.

-----

_That usuratonkachi… my pimple is none of his business…_ He said as he swung his leg loosely from the tree branch. Yes, he was back again at the forest. The same scene as what it was last night. _Wait… why am I here again? Well, of course I dun wanna be with my brother… he's so damn annoying… He and his Mangekyou he's using against me. …… I couldn't possibly be anticipating that voice again, am I?_

Suddenly, he heard that voice again.

_Beguile me with your sweetest kiss_

_Making me enter divine bliss_

_Entice the inner me_

_To love you continually_

_Making love 'til nine_

_Sending shivers down my spine_

_Now, show me the love_

_Sent from heaven above_

He eyed the whole area for someone who was singing the unknown song… nothing.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Sasuke cried out in desperation to know who was singing.

Still… nothing…

Suddenly, he saw a glimpse of red from the corner of his eyes. _Hm… red…? Gaara's the only one I know that has red hair… but that's pretty impossible since Suna is far from here. And whatever is he doing here if ever it's him?_

-----

"Woohoo! I love day-offs!" Naruto squealed as he headed over Ichiraku's. As he entered the ramen-shop, he saw someone unusually seen in Konoha, let alone Ichiraku's.

"Naruto." He called.

"Oh, Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he sat down, gesturing Gaara to sit down on the seat next to him.

"Day-off." He answered monotonously as he sat down.

"Oh, really? Why would you spend your day-off here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"…"

"Huh? No answer? Alright, so what do you want to have? My treat." He offered.

"Same as yours."

"Oh… alright then, Mr. Teuchi, two bowls of my usual order, please!"

"Right away, Naruto!" Teuchi replied.

"So, how are you? Haven't talked to you for a while now."

"Fine." Was the always-so-short reply of the red-haired ninja.

"Oohh… I see… Where's Temari and Kankurou?"

"Suna."

"Huh? So, you left alone?"

"…"

"Why haven't they come along?"

"I didn't tell them."

"What!"

"…"

"They might be worried 'bout you."

"…"

"Two bowls of miso ramen served!" Teuchi said as he laid the bowls of ramen on front of them.

"Thanks!" He said, and then gobbled up the ramen.

Gaara eyed Naruto from the corner of his eyes as he slurped in some noodles with his chopsticks.

Naruto noticed the eyes focused on him. "Hm? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Gaara answered as his eyes abruptly ventured from Naruto down to his own ramen.

"Hm? Is that so? Alright. Mr. Teuchi, another bowl of ramen, please!" Naruto said.

-----

"_Burp!_ I'm so full!" Naruto chirped as he patted his protruding belly. "So, Gaara, what do you want to do today?"

"Anything."

"Hm… that's such a nice answer…" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke appeared from a corner.

"Oi, teme! Look, Gaara's here!" Naruto called.

"?" Sasuke tilted his head to view them. _So, I'm right. It's Gaara that's singing the previous nights…_ "Gaara, can I please talk to you for a while?"

Gaara eyed Naruto, as if asking Naruto if he should go with Sasuke.

"Go on. I'll be at my apartment." Naruto grinned. He could have sworn that he saw Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his statement… well, maybe it's just his imagination.

Gaara nodded at Sasuke and they were off.

"Whaddya want?"

"Hm… Were you in the forest just outside Konoha the previous two nights?" Sasuke asked.

"I just arrived today."

"Oh, I see. Thanks." He said as he left. _That's weird…_

-----

"What did he ask you?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the small couch of his apartment.

"Something 'bout me being in a forest outside Konoha."

"What about it?"

"I dunno." He said as he sat down beside Naruto.

"Oh, okay." He grinned as he stretched his arms and rested his head on Gaara's lap.

"N-Naruto."

"Hm… I'm so sleepy…" He said as he went to sleep.

"Naruto…" He combed his hands through the golden locks of Naruto.

-----

Midnight struck Konoha. Everybody's asleep as of the moment.

A certain figure with a red hair rose up from Naruto's bed. Surely by his looks, he isn't Gaara. He went out of the bedroom into the living room. He eyed another red-haired figure lying down on the couch. _He's asleep…_

He ventured from Naruto's apartment into the forest nearby Konoha. There, he sat down by a stream behind a bush with fireflies roaming around him. The clouds are gone from the sky, revealing beautiful shining moon and stars.

_Beguile me with your sweetest kiss_

_Making me enter divine bliss_

_Entice the inner me_

_To love you continually_

_Making love 'til nine_

_Sending shivers down my spine_

_Now, show me the love_

_Sent from heaven above_

_Yes, you're driving me insane_

_But with you nothing's in vain_

_It really seems like your sweetest kiss_

_Makes me enter divine bliss_

"Naruto…" Somebody called.

"Hm?" Naruto turned towards the direction from which the voice is coming.

Gaara emerged from the shadows from the tree. "Naruto, is that you?"

"As of the moment, I'm not Naruto, but Kyuubi."

"So, you being Kyuubi have something to do with your hair?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Kit's been lonely for a while now, y'know."

"…"

"He doesn't show it… that's why his feelings pile up inside him. Whenever he's asleep, I take over and sing so that some of it will go away."

"But why sing?"

"It's the only way I can express myself, damn it!"

"Oh, I see."

-----

Naruto walked depressed down an alley, sighing to himself.

/Flashback/

"I need to go back to Suna." Gaara said.

"What! But why?" Naruto whined with puppy eyes sparkling with tears.

"They might be looking for me."

"Hmph… well, alright! But if you have time, come back again, okay?"

Gaara nodded and he was off.

/End of flashback/

_Sigh… I wonder when he will come back…_ Naruto thought as he sighed again. Suddenly, he saw a poster. 'Konoha 12th Annual Singing Contest! For those of you who are aspiring singers with singing talent: Join now! 1st prize-10,000 bucks, 2nd prize-5,000 bucks, 3rd prize 2,500 bucks.'

_Kit, join it!_ Kyuubi said.

"What are you talking about? I can't even sing, let alone have a talent." Naruto replied, eyes narrowed in a "whatever" look.

_C'mon! I promise you; if you join it, I'll take in charge of the rest._

"Tche, as if you'll take charge if I get humiliated." He contradicted, eyes still narrowed.

_As if you'll get humiliated if I take in charge… Anyway, you've humiliated yourself enough that you won't lose anything anymore…_

"What was that?!?!"

_Nothing… (chuckles evilly)_

"Hmph! Alright, alright, I'll do it!"

_Thanks, Kit!_

-----

"Goodmorning everybody and welcome to Konoha 12th Annual Singing Contest! For the first singer, we would like to call on Hotaka Emi." The MC announced.

"Hey, Sakura, have you brought your cam?" Ino asked the girl beside her.

"Haha! Of course I have! I mean, singing Naruto? That would be the funniest thing ever!" Sakura answered, followed by a laugh.

"H-Hey, i-isn't that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji?" Hinata shyly asked.

The two other girls who were laughing a while ago looked at the direction Hinata was pointing.

"Shikamaru! Kiba! Chouji! Over here!" Ino called.

The three neared them and sat side by side on the monoblock chairs beside the three girls.

"Are you here to watch Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Watch Naruto? Well, more of laughing at Naruto! Of course I won't miss something like this!" Kiba laughed.

"Naruto's so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as Chouji just munched on his chips, slightly choking because of the laughter he's suppressing since he's eating.

"Naruto's the third singer, right?" Chouji asked in between munches.

"Yup!" Ino replied.

"One thing's bothering me…" Kiba uttered.

"Hm?" Everyone turned towards him for a continuation of what he's saying.

"… how did he pass the audition?" He continued.

"Well, I never thought about it…" Sakura said.

Suddenly, they heard some screams of "Spring of youth!" near them. Yes, the green-spandex freaks… Iruka and Kakashi came, too, and sat beside Ino. Shino appeared with bugs over him and Neji came, too, murmuring something about "fate wanting him to go here."

Wait… someone's missing… oh, yes, our beloved raven-haired pretty boy. He just stood there by the corner of the town square, but not too far from them so that he could see and hear what's happening.

-At the backstage-

"What is he doing?" A girl asked another one.

"I think he's sleeping, but why would he sleep at a time like this?" The other one said.

Yes, Naruto was sleeping by the desk. He's wearing a white bandana to cover his hair, silver loop earring on his right ear, white turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, and black cargo pants—overall making him look sexy.

"Calling Uzumaki Naruto. Please come up on the stage now." Somebody said from the door.

Naruto stood up, put his contacts so that it would appear blue to cover its crimson cat-eyes appearance. Slowly, his hair turned red, but as I have said, it's covered with a white bandana so it's not that noticeable… well, some red strands are protruding from his white bandana.

-At the stadium-

"It's Naruto's turn now!" Sakura squealed.

"Time for laughter!" Kiba screamed.

Everybody laughed except for shy Hinata who was secretly cheering for Naruto.

Naruto appeared from the backstage and walked towards the mic. Everybody was gaping at him.

"Isn't he supposed to be wearing his usual stupid orange attire?" Ino asked.

"I dunno." Kiba answered.

He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and started to sing.

_Beguile me with your sweetest kiss_

_Making me enter divine bliss_

_Entice the inner me_

_To love you continually_

_Making love 'til nine_

_Sending shivers down my spine_

_Now, show me the love_

_Sent from heaven above_

_Yes, you're driving me insane_

_But with you nothing's in vain_

_It really seems like your sweetest kiss_

_Makes me enter divine bliss_

He sang it low and mellow. It was exceedingly beautiful. His voice was not of the earth; it was heavenly. Everybody's jaws dropped and their eyes wide-open in shock, especially Sasuke.

_That song… and that voice… so… it's… Naruto…?_ Sasuke thought.

**TBC**

-----

**A/N:** I hope you like it! Please review! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Smiles

**A/N:** Sorry 'bout this chapter! It's kind of NaruSaku-ish even though I don't like the couple hehe. It's just that... I need this couple for the development of my story! Hehe, don't worry the only couple I like here is SasuNaru! And yes, **teen13**, I love writing SasuNaru fics!!!!!!

**Warning:** This chapter is NaruSaku-ish. Hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… (goes onto the corner, sits down, and cries quietly)

-----

Recap:

He sang it low and mellow. It was exceedingly beautiful. His voice was not of the earth; it was heavenly. Everybody's jaws dropped and their eyes wide-open in shock, especially Sasuke.

_That song… and that voice… so… it's… Naruto…?_ Sasuke thought.

-----

**Chapter 2:** Sakura Smiles

Corks popped from sake bottles as they celebrated. Yes, they're celebrating Naruto's win on the competition.

"Drink as many as you can! My treat!" Naruto announced enthusiastically as he drank the wine bottoms-up.

So, everybody drank and drank until they're out of their minds… Well, except for Lee of course. Konoha might be destructed the second time if the green-spandex retard will have the slightest taste of it… Of course, Naruto doesn't want him to destroy his apartment so he just gave juice to him… poor Lee…

"Naruto…" A drunken Sasuke called from the corner of the room.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme? What are you calling me?" Naruto replied, also drunk. At the back of his mind, something's bothering him of what Sasuke called him… Something's fishy. Yes, Sasuke didn't call him with an insult.

"Dobe, come over here."

So, Naruto neared Sasuke and they locked their eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke slightly brushed his lips against Naruto's.

"W-What! T-Teme! P-Pervert! What was that for?!"

"I like you…" He whispered as he fell towards the yellow-haired guy. Naruto caught him with his arms. He placed the drunken raven-haired boy on the couch.

"Idiot… you can't handle your liquor…" Naruto hissed. When, he turned to everyone, they were gaping at him and Sasuke.

"Naruto… is my eyes showing me things because I'm drunk or did Sasuke really kiss you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I think I saw it, too." Sakura agreed, eyes wide-open.

"Springs of youth!" Lee exclaimed with tears gushing out of his eyes like a waterfall. Sadly, his 'other self' wasn't there.

"Nah, maybe Sasuke thought that I was the girl she liked and then kissed me because he was drunk." Naruto explained.

Shrill cries were heard from Sakura and Ino.

-----

"Ja, Naruto, I need to go home. I'll just bring Ino to her home, too." Shikamaru said as he brought up the girl and walked out of the room. Ino was heard saying unknown murmurs that contained 'fun,' 'tonight,' and 'Shika-kun.'

Sakura was brought home by Lee and the Hyuuga cousins went home with Tenten, too. Chouji just munched away, Kiba used Akamaru to lead him home, and Shino used his bugs.

Naruto's eyes wandered across the messy living room until he spotted Sasuke slumped over at the couch.

_That drunken bastard… who will bring him home? Me? Nah… I'm too lazy, drunk, and tired… It would be too troublesome for me if I would still do it… I'll just go to sleep and pretend that he's not there…_ He thought as he went over to his bedroom and lied down at his bed… falling into a sound sleep.

-Next day-

Sunlight that passed through the small opening between the curtains of the window next to his bed hurt his eye. He sat up drowsily, rubbed his eyes as he yawned, and stretched. Suddenly, something hit his mind.

_Oh, yeah, I forgot about Sasuke… wonder if he's still there…_ Naruto thought.

So, he went out of his room and saw something that's just unbelievable. Sasuke was on the front of the stove, cooking for breakfast.

He heard a gasp from someone behind him. He turned around to identify who it was until he saw Naruto.

He smirked for a second and turned off the fire. He placed the pot onto the table.

"Naruto, breakfast will soon be cold if you just stand there." Sasuke frowned.

"Oh, yes, ah… thanks…" He replied as he neared the table and sat down at the chair. "Itadakimasu!"

Sasuke also sat down and eyed the blonde as he gobbled up the breakfast Sasuke made.

Naruto noticed the eyes fixed on him, so he looked up at Sasuke. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Dobe." He looked away abruptly, trying to fight the blush that's sneaking its way in.

"Why you! Teme, it's early in the morning to have a fight with you and besides I'm still having a hang-over from last night's drinking party so I really am not in the mood right now!"

"That soup is for your hangover."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Sasuke suspiciously. _I wonder if he put poison on this soup……… of course he wouldn't do that… right?_

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Naruto choked at the soup and then looked away with a blush creeping onto his face. "No."

"Oh… good… Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing! … I'm gonna take a shower. You may leave if you want to." He said as he walked towards the bathroom and entered it. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower.

Sasuke walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. He heard the water sprinkling against the bathroom floor. "Naruto, I'll be leaving."

No reply…

"I said I'll be leaving." Sasuke repeated, irritation heard in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Naruto replied. Sasuke went over the front door and left the apartment.

-----

Naruto just finished his shower and went out of the bathroom with only a towel on, droplets of water dripping from his tan skin. _Hm… so he really did leave…_

-----

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Naruto greeted in his usual loud, irritating voice as he approached the pink-haired genin ordering a drink at the Streamside Café.

"Naruto, for once in your life, please lower your volume! I'm having a hangover!" Sakura yelled as he handed over the menu to the waiter nearby her.

"Hehe, I'm sorry!" Naruto sheepishly replied as he sat down on the chair next to Sakura.

"I'm so damn annoyed that you, who drank the most last night, are not having a hangover!" Sakura raged.

_Oh, yes, that teme made me swallow up that soup that makes hangovers disappear._ He thought with a sweatdrop. "Sigh… that teme…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh, haha, nothing." Naruto chuckled. Suddenly, he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke eyeing them from a table not that far from them. _I wonder if Sakura knows that Sasuke is here…_ Out of nowhere, an idea popped up in his mind. _Hehe… I'll show him that I can make Sakura date me!_ "Sakura-chan, would you want to go out with me?"

Naruto saw Sasuke with an "of-course-she-won't-go-out-with-you" look on his face as he sipped his coffee.

"Naruto--"

"I will tell you Sasuke's secret if you go out with me!" Naruto whispered.

"Really??? Alright, I'll meet you at Ichiraku's later 6pm!" Sakura giggled out loud. Sasuke choked on the coffee he's drinking; he couldn't believe that Sakura agreed to go out with Naruto.

"Haha, thanks, Sakura! Well, I'll be heading off to the training grounds!" He said as he stood up.

"Don't be late, Naruto!" Sakura reminded.

"Got it!" Naruto replied as he dashed off.

-----

As Naruto approached the training grounds, he saw a lone figure standing. It's Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, nice timing! Would you want to train with me?" Naruto smiled brightly, trying to forget the things that happened last night.

"What was that for?" Sasuke demanded with his eyes narrowed.

"'What was that for' what?" Naruto asked in return.

"Hn… nothing…" He said as he turned his back on Naruto.

"Oh… alright… So, do you wanna spar with me?"

"Sure."

-----

Later that night…

"Hm… I wonder where Naruto is…" Sakura sighed as he stirred on the juice that's set in front of her.

"I bet he's trying look good as possible! Y'know, it's his dream-come-true to date you." Ayame smiled at her.

"Really?" Sakura looked up to her.

"Yeah! He keeps on babbling about you when he comes to eat here, like, 'Sakura-chan is so pretty!'" Teuchi laughed. "He's crazy for you."

"Wow… I can't believe it… I thought it was just some… plain prank."

Suddenly, Naruto appeared onto the seat next to Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Good to see that you're here!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto! You're 30 minutes late! Are you following Kakashi-sensei's steps?!" Sakura raged.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" He said as he scratched his head sheepishly. "By the way, what do you want for dinner?"

"Of course, ramen!"

"Well, yeah, but what kind of ramen?"

"Anything will do, but I'll have what you'll be having."

"Okay, Mr. Teuchi! Two bowls of your most special ramen!"

Out of the blue, Naruto took a quick glance at Sakura from the corner of his eyes… something surprised him; Sakura was smiling at him!

_OMG! Sakura-chan's actually smiling at me! This is heaven! Hey… wait… is she directing that smile on me?_ He thought as he looked behind him.

"What is it, Naruto? Is something bothering you?" She asked curiously as she took a peep behind Naruto.

Two hot, steaming, good-smelling bowls of ramen were served.

"Oh, no, it's nothing… It's just that… I thought you were smiling at somebody else." He said as he had a mouthful of ramen.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked as she separated her chopsticks.

"Well, you see… um… you never really smiled at me. Some were evil smirks; others are fake smiles. All your smiles were directed to everybody else, especially Sasuke. None was ever really directed on me." He mumbled unclearly with his mouth full of ramen, but being the witty girl she is, she understood what he meant.

She dropped her chopsticks on the table and bowed her head. "Naruto… I'm sorry…"

"Haha, Sakura-chan, it's nothing! I'm fine by the way it is! I mean, you know I like you, so I don't really mind!" He said before slurping on the broth.

"Naruto, let's go to the forest after eating dinner, alright?" Sakura asked.

"Hm? Well, alright, but that's after you finish eating 'cuz right now I'm already finished!" Naruto grinned.

"Huh?? Oh, ah, yes, hehe."

-----

Crickets croaked as the two genins sat upon a strong branch of an oak tree in the forest. The sky weren't that clear as the past summer nights, but at least the moon and stars are still visible.

"Naruto." Sakura called.

"Yes?" Naruto answered as he gazed upon those emerald eyes of the rubicund-haired girl.

"Something's really bothering me."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why do you like me of all people? I mean, Ino's obviously prettier than I am." Sakura pouted as he swung her feet back and forth.

"Ugh… well… I don't really know… Maybe it's because I like you." He said as he consciously scratched his blushing cheek with his index finger.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto's statement. "That's a stupid answer. You didn't even answer my question at all!"

"Hehe, sorry!"

Suddenly, a cold breeze passed the two genins by, making Sakura shiver a little, but Naruto noticed that she was cold.

He, then, removed his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura, not looking at her with a cute blush on his face.

_I couldn't believe that Naruto's such a gentleman…_ "Arigato… Naru-kun…"

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. _What… wait! Naru-kun! Did she just call me Naru-kun?!_

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Oh, haha, didn't you hear what you just called me?"

"Hm? Naru-kun? Oh… ah… Is it… okay with you?" She asked as a blush sneaked its way onto her cheeks.

"Well, of course!"

-----

Next day…

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted with her usual sweet smile as she approached the bridge.

"Hn." Sasuke replied indifferently, leaning back against the tree next to the bridge.

Then, Naruto appeared and started walking towards the bridge. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!!!"

"Ohayo, Naru-kun!" She gave a smile sweeter than the one she gave Sasuke.

Sasuke looked a little shocked. He, then, regained his composure and went back to his closed-eyes, cool-looking state awhile ago, but can't refrain himself from twitching his eyebrow. _Sasuke-kun is annoying, but Naru-kun is worse than hell! And the hell with her smile! Did I miss something last night while they were 'dating?!'_ Sasuke almost puked at the word 'dating.' He, then, snapped his eyes open and started shooting death-glares at Naruto which Naruto only smirked at.

_I bet he's jealous that I and Sakura-chan are getting closer! Haha! That's right, Uchiha Sasuke-teme! Die in jealousy!!!!!!!_ Naruto boomed in his thoughts.

**TBC**

-----

**A/N:** Yo! Haha, that's causing me goose-bumps! I mean, NaruSaku? That's hell itself! Hahahahahaha!!!! I better get going to the SasuNaru part! (laughs out loud the evil-villain laugh) (ahem) Please review and ja ne!!


End file.
